


Wildest Dreams

by spideybabeparker



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Angst, Dean Winchester Imagine, Dean Winchester Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: She works in diner and he’s constantly traveling. After meeting he can’t seem to stay away away from her.





	1. He’s so tall and handsome as hell

In a busy diner in a small town was the first place you laid eyes on him. According to him he had just been passing through. He showed up when a random murder of a group of teens had happened by the lake.

Him and his handsome brother Sam showed up and the moment you walked over to his table he started using his charm on you. You had told yourself over and over that he wasn’t into you, that Dean Winchester was the type of man who would use his charm to get what he wanted. You witnessed him flirting with other women to know very well that you weren’t his type. His type seemed to be pretty skinny girls.

The second time he came into your family diner he ordered a piece of your famous pie. As you served him a piece of pie you watched as his eyes lit up as he took a bite.

You were caught off guard when he arrived back to the diner one night before you were off. He was alone and walked over to the counter where you were taking someone else’s ordered. He some how he managed to charm you into going out with him after work.

You sat in the passenger seat of his car that he referred to as his baby. You sat on the side of the road looking out on the lights of the small city below.

“I hate to get your hopes up but I’m not the type of girl to hook up with you in a car on the side of the road,” you said as looked over at him.

“Doll I didn’t expect for us to go parking. First of all I’m grown man with a hotel I could take you to, and second of all it’s tight squeeze in here for those kind of activities,” he gave you a smirk that suddenly gave you butterflies.

“I’m not that type of girl who has sex on the first date.”

“Darling I’m not asking you for sex tonight. I just wanted to spend time with the pretty girl who makes my favorite pie.”

Blush crept across your cheeks. You weren’t the type of girl who normally attracted handsome men like Dean Winchester. You were a big girl with a pretty face. You had been told many times that if you lost weight you would be stunning. You had suffered through yo yo diet after yo yo diet but you, and had grown to love who you were. You thought you were pretty and you were trying to love your body, but there were times you did doubt yourself. You didn’t want to but you couldn’t help it.

“Why do I feel like your heart breaker Dean?” You said looking out at the lights below.

“I don’t plan on breaking your heart doll,” he smirked. “Why don’t we get out and get a better look at the lights?”

Nodding your head you got out of the car and followed Dean up to the hood of the car. You watched him lean against the hood and he gently tapped a spot next to him. Gently you moved to lean on the hood next to him.

It didn’t take to long before he put his arm over your shoulder and pulling you closer to him.

Dean seemed to have this way of making you feel like you were suddenly back in high school, but this time the high school quarter back seemed to like you. This time around you weren’t as insecure as you were as a teenage girl.

“Am I allowed to kiss you?” He asked looking over at you. “Or is kissing in the first date a no?”

“Is this a date?” You were curious to know if he saw this as a date.

“I like to think so.”

Your cheeks were still flushed pink as you stared at him smiling, “yeah.”

He reached over with his hand and rested it on your round cheek. He gave you one last smirk before connecting his lips to yours for a spark filled first kiss.

Pulling away from you he bit his bottom lip holding back a smirk.

“I would really like to get your number to keep in touch.”

Your night stayed innocent and Dean drove you back to the diner and kissed you goodnight. He ended the night by saying he would keep in touch, but you knew men like Dean and you didn’t actually expect to hear from him again. Especially since you didn’t sleep with him.

You were surprised when three days later you got a text from the man who had taken you out.

From the first text you shared you both talked often. You didn’t know much about his career and what caused him to travel so often, but you did learn little things about him. You looked forward to the mornings when you would wake up to find a text from Dean.


	2. ‘cause I know that it’s delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile and Dean finally is back in town.

The sound of the bell ringing on the front door of the diner caught your attention. Looking up you found familiar face walking in. His hands were shoved in his jeans pockets as he strode your way.

Standing on the other side of the counter you couldn’t help but smile as you stared at him. It had been six months since he left and you hadn’t seen him in person since then.

“If it’s not my favorite waitress,” his voice was low.

“Dean I didn’t know your in town,” you walked around the counter and walked over to him.

“I convinced Sam to drive through on our way to the next stop.”

You stopped right in front of him. It took everything in you to not wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him.

“What time are you off?” he asked as he reached up resting his hand on your round cheek.

“At midnight, Kathleen comes in to take over the graveyard shift.”

“Well that’s in a half hour so why don’t I order a slice of pie and wait for you and I can take you out,” he gave a crooked smirk.

“If you don’t mind waiting I don’t mind going out with you.”

You stepped away from him and twirl around and biting back a smile. You didn’t actually plan on seeing Dean in person for a very long time and you couldn’t help but be excited that he wanted to take you out.

Dean sat down at the counter and you walked over and sat a piece of blackberry pie down in front of him. His eyes lit up at the sight of your famous pie.

“Darling you know a way to man’s heart,” you didn’t even finish speaking before he took a huge bite of your pie.

You finished working your shift at the diner and the moment you took your apron off you walked over to Dean who was still sitting at the counter.

“Ready to go?”

“How much do I owe you for the pie?” He asked as he stood up.

“It’s on the house on the if you promise to drive me home later.”

“You know I will darling,” he threw his arm over your shoulder as he led you out to his car. “I can always give you a tip if you want,” you didn’t even need to look up at him know he was wearing a shit eating grin.

Both of you got into Dean’s car and he drove you up to the spot you had your first kiss where you could see the lights below. You couldn’t help but smile at the fact he remembered where you shared your first kiss.

“You remembered?” you asked unbuckling your seat belt.

“I don’t forget things when it comes to you darling,” he shut the car off and looked over at your smirking.

“I bet you say that to all the girls you encounter.” You tried to remind yourself often that Dean was heartbreaker. That his charm was something many women probably fell for.

“I actually don’t.”

“I wish I believed that.”

“Darling I may flirt with a lot of women, but it’s different when it comes to you,” he reached over and rested his hand on your thick thigh.

Looking at him you couldn’t help but smile. You didn’t ever expect to see him like this again. You thought he was just gonna be someone you texted for a while before he found another girl.

His hand stayed on your thigh and his thumb did small circles on bare skin. His touch gave you butterflies with very little effort. Leaning over he connected his lips to yours for a rough kiss. A strong hand rested on the side of your neck as your lips moved together. Pulling his lips away from your he bit his bottom lip holding back a smirk.

“Dean we can’t have sex in your car.”

“I didn’t take you here to have sex with you. I wanted to spend some alone time with you.”

Reaching out you rested your hand on his chest. “Dean I really like, I’m just not the type of girl who can have casual sex.”

“I really like you too but I respect that you don’t want to sleep together.”

Leaning toward you pressed your lips to his for another kiss. Pulling away he rested his forehead against your.

“Can we keep making out?”

His request made you smile. Something about you had him feeling like a horny high school kid again.

“Yeah since you seem to be behaving.”

He let out a soft chuckle before leaning forward to connect his to yours for another passionate kiss. Your hands held is face holding him closer to you as he slid his tongue across your bottom lip. You opened your mouth and he slid his tongue against yours.

He pulled away and looked at you with lust blown eyes. Both of your chest were rising and falling as you started at each other. The air was thick and there was so much tension between you that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Strong hand gripped your doughy sides pulling you on to his lap. Sitting on his jean clad thighs your lips continued to move together with a sense of hunger. His hands gripped your doughy sides, and your hands held his face not wanting to let him go. His hands guided your body against his thighs. You couldn’t help the moan that passed your lips from the feeling of your body against his.

His lips moved from your mouth down your jaw.

“Dean,” you attempted not to moan his name.

“Darling I missed you,” he murmured with his lips ghosting your skin.

You kept telling yourself that you couldn’t have sex with Dean. How much your body wanted it, you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t just be his booty call.

As his lips made their way down your neck you closed your eyes enjoying the feel of his lips against your skin.

“Dean we can’t have sex,” you groaned under sure if you really needed this to stop.

“We don’t have to have sex darling, but we don’t have stop having fun,” he smirked pulling his lips away from your skin.

“How long are you in town?” You asked as his lips moved back to your neck.

“Until the morning,” he groaned with his lips against your skin.

“Dean,” you moaned as he nipped at your neck.

Strong hand moved up your side and rested below you breast. Your body was begging for him to touch you. Hell even your mind was begging for for more. Even if you didn’t have sex, there was no reason you couldn’t have fun and keep your clothes on.

“Dean please touch me,” you practically begged.

“As you wish,” he said lowly pulling his lips away from yours.

Hazel eyes locked on yours as his strong hands reach up and took your large breast in his hand.

“Darling is this okay?” He asked with his eyes still locked on yours.

“Yes,” you moaned as his hands massaged you.

Your hips moved against his thighs and his hands touched you like you were begging to be touched. Leaning forward you crashed your lips against his dying to kiss him.

“Doll I cant seem to get enough of you,” he groaned.

You made out in his car like a bunch of horny teenagers for what felt like forever. You could feel his excitement straining against his jeans. You wished you were brave enough to help him out, but he was understanding about not pushing your boundaries.

You stayed up with Dean until about four in the morning when he finally dropped you off. He walked you to your door and kissed you goodnight promising to see you again.


	3. I can see the end as it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t sleep at night and there is only one person you can think to message.

The sounds of rain falling outside kept you awake. Laying on your bed you stared at the wall blankly wondering if you were ever going to be able to sleep. Glancing over your alarm clock it read twelve thirty in the morning. Reaching out for your phone that was nightstand you could only think of one person to text. 

You a feeling that he was awake but your weren’t exactly sure. 

**Are you awake?**

You knew it was a cliche text. That normally had the context of being a booty call, but it was different between you two.

The sound of your phone vibrating caught her attention. 

**Dean: yeah I’m wide awake. **

In the time you had known him you were never really sure on how to start conversations with him. This wasn’t a conversation that could be started with a causal “how are you?” 

**Where are you at?**

You never knew where he would be when you would be texting. One day he was in Kansas and the next he could be in Washington.

**Dean: Montrose Colorado. Why can’t you sleep darling?**

You smiled staring at your phone. You couldn’t help but wish that he was in you room with you. Lonely nights like this when you couldn’t sleep you always wished Dean was with you. 

**It’s raining and it’s keeping me up. **

**Dean: are you wishing I was there to distract you? **

Just reading his text you could picture his cocky grin, and you gently shook your head. 

**Maybe…**

This conversation was starting to take a risqué turn. The butterflies started forming in your stomach as you stared at your phone waiting for another text. 

**Dean: I could distract you now darling. **

Sitting your phone down you tried to figure how to respond. The idea of phone sex made you just as nervous as normal sex. Especially when the person on the other side was as beautiful as Dean. You wished you had even a tiny bit of his confidence. 

**How can you distract me?**

You were well aware you were playing with fire and you weren’t sure if you were brave enough to keep it up. 

**Dean: I can think of many different ways to distract you, but I don’t think they’ll help put you to sleep. **

Your cheeks flushed bright red as you read his text. You weren’t even sure how you would respond to that. 

Sitting your phone down you thought of all the flirty responses you could send, and even some of the more risqué things you could say. 

**What’s one way you would distract me?**

Butterflies flew circles in your stomach as you waited for his response. You had lit the match and the fire was starting. 

**Dean: Darling first of all I would would kiss those beautiful lips of your and tangle my fingers in your pretty hair. **

You smiled staring at his text. You had expected it to be way more risqué. 

**Do you miss kissing me?**

You sure as hell missed kissing him. You didn’t think you would ever be able to get enough of his lips. 

**Dean: Darling I miss kissing you and getting to put my hands all over your curvy body. **

Closing your eyes you could picture Dean hovering over you as you made out like teenagers. 

**I miss your hands all over me. **

Sending that made you feel even more brave and confident. 

**Dean: if I was there I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you. First my hands would roam all over your cute pajamas I assumed you’re wearing, and then I would finally get to touch your beautiful bare skin. **

Your chest was rising and falling as you read his text over and over again. You weren’t sure how to respond to the message that had seemed to make you so flustered. 

**Dean: I would then kiss every inch of your body. **

You were crossing into dangerous territory and you weren’t sure how much further you could go. 

**Dean: and if you would allow me I would love to touch those beautiful places I have never been able to touch before. **

In all your make-out session you had shared with Dean you always kept your clothes on. Sure you guys did more than kiss. You two had mastered the art of dry humping. One of your favorite things to do with Dean was to grind yourself against his jean clad thigh, but you never took any of your clothes off. 

**I wish you were here. **

You had told yourself over and over again not to grow too attached to Dean, but you couldn’t help the feelings you had for him. 

**Dean: Darling I sure as hell wish I was with you. **

The sound of the rain hitting your window captured your attention again. You weren’t exactly scared of rough weather but it just made it difficult to sleep. 

You wished you were confident enough to beg Dean to talk dirty to you, but you weren’t. 

**When are you coming back through town?**

Curling up on your side you pulled your blankets up close to your body. Dean Winchester wasn’t your boyfriend or anything close to that, but you couldn’t lie you wished he could be something more. Your mind was constantly filled with doubt when it came to Dean. You knew by far you weren’t exclusive. You were well aware that other women probably fell for his charm like you did. You weren’t sure if he talked to other women like he did you, but you knew that couldn’t ask him not to see other people. 

The light from your phone letting you know you received a new text caught your attention. 

**Dean: Sweetheart I’m not sure. As soon as I’m close enough I will come see you. **

You wished you were in a place in your life where you could drop everything and fly to see him, but that wasn’t an option for you. 

**I miss you. **

You knew you were coming off needy and probably annoying, but you didn’t care you wanted him to know how you felt. 

**Dean: I miss you too. **

Biting your bottom lip you stared at his text hoping it was true that he truly did miss you. Because you missed Dean Winchester more and more every day he was away.


	4. say you’ll remember me

There were a lot of reasons you wished you lived somewhere other than your small town. A few reasons were you wished everyone around you didn’t need to know every detail of your life. Another reason you wished you lived somewhere else was because of the rain that constantly seemed fall throughout all of autumn and winter.  
Once again another storm was blowing through town, and you were sitting in your living room watching a movie attempting to distract yourself. A nice big cup of tea was sitting on the coffee table in front of you as tried to focus on the movie in front of you. The sound of a car pulling into your driveway captured your attention. It was eleven at night and you weren’t sure who could possibly be coming by. Your mom was home asleep from working a morning shift at the diner and your dad was also probably sound asleep because he started work at five in the morning. Standing up you quickly walked over to the window. Pulling back the curtains your eyes went wide at the sight of a familiar Impala in your driveway.  
Without another thought you rushed over to the front door and opened it so quickly you could of ripped the door off its handles. You could see him smirk as he got out of his car. He jogged through the rain and stopped on your covered porch and smiled at you. His hands were shoved in his pockets as he stared at you.  
Silently you both stood there just staring at each other for a long moment. You hadn’t seen him in person in about six months. Without a second thought you lunged forward wrapping your arms around his neck as you crashed your lips into his. His strong hands gripped your doughy sides. He started backing you inside as he lips continued to move against yours. The moment you were inside he kicked the door shut. Spinning you around he pressed you against wall roughly. You groaned as his lips started to leave gentle nips down the base of your neck. Closing your eyes you tilted your head back giving him more access to your skin. At this rate the way he was kissing you he was definitely going to leave a few marks. Reaching for his face you pulled him away from your skin. You hadn’t said a single word to each other and you wanted to know when he got into town.  
“You didn’t even bother saying hello,” you bit back a smile as he leaned forward, resting his forehead against yours.  
“Hello sweetheart.”  
His hands moved from your sides and rested on the sides of your neck holding your face so he was looking right at you. Butterflies fluttered in your stomach as he smirked. Biting your bottom lip you held back the moan that was threatening to escape.  
“How long are you in town?” you tried to keep your voice even.  
“Only until morning.”  
“And you chose to come see little old me.”  
Leaning forward he pressed your lips to your forehead before saying, “there is nobody I would rather see.”  
Reaching forward you rested your hands on his flannel covered chest. You knew your night wouldn’t consist of much sleep. You just wanted to spend time with the man who had gone out of his way to come see you.  
“Sweetheart how about we take this to your bedroom?”  
“As long as you keep your clothes on,” you smiled pushing him gently away from you.  
“Can I at least lose the jeans and my jacket?”  
Nodding your head you smiled.  
“Come on,” you reached down taking his hand.  
Hand in hand you lead him off to your bedroom, a place you had never been with Dean. Your guys late night make out sessions normally took place in his car. Standing in your bedroom you sat on your bed watching as Dean took off his jacket and worked on removing his boots and his jeans. As he was left in his boxers and v-neck he stared at you licking his lips.  
“Darling are you gonna shed some clothes?” he asked referring to your flannel pajama bottoms you were wearing and your oversized shirt.  
You went silent and you suddenly felt like you were shutting down. You weren’t ready for him to see you naked.  
Dean must have noticed you shutting down because he walked over and stood right in front of you, “darling look at me.”  
Slowly you glanced up at him and attempted to give him a smile.  
“You don’t have to take anything off. We don’t have to have sex, I’m not asking you for that. I only want to do what makes you comfortable.”  
“Why do you keep waiting around on me?” you needed to know why he wasted his time on you. “Because I think you’re worth waiting for, and I really like spending time with you,”he reached out his hand and gently placed it under your chin and tilted your head up so you were looking up into his hazel eyes. “Do you say that to all the girls?”  
“No I don’t, you’re really special to me,” your heart raced at his statement.  
“You’re special to me too.”  
Standing up you rested your hand on his cheek before leaning forward to press your lips to his for a soft kiss. Pulling your lips away from his you couldn’t help but smile.  
“Even if we aren’t going to have sex, can we maybe still fool around some. I think I’m pretty damn good with my hands,” his statement caused you let out a soft giggle.  
“Yeah we can.”  
He reached down and rested both his hands on your butt before squeezing it. You smiled as he winked at you. He spun you around and sat down on the bed pulling you onto his lap. You used to be uncomfortable sitting on his lap, but he constantly reminded you that you didn’t weigh too much.  
His strong hands still rested on your butt your hands gripped his shirt. He moved you guiding your body against his thighs. The friction he was causing caused you gasped.  
Dean stood up and moved you so you were laying on your bed staring at him. “Can we take the pants off?”  
You were much more comfortable taking your pants off then you were taking your shirt off that covered your doughy stomach.  
Nodding your head Dean wasted no time removing your flannel bottoms. He removed his shirt before lying on the bed next to you he connect his lips to your for passionate kiss. His hand moved down your stomach. His fingers toyed with the top of your underwear for a long moment before he pulled his lips away from yours. His stared at you with a soft look almost as if he was asking for permission.  
You nodded and whispered, “make me feel good.”  
His hands slid beneath the fabric of your panties. His eyes stayed locked on yours as his fingers touch the most sensitive parts of you. Biting your bottom lip you held back a moan. His fingers did circles on your bundle of nerves for moment before sliding his fingers down to your entrance. You hadn’t been touched like this in a long time, and it very obvious that Dean was very skilled in this area. Your hand gripped the sheets next to you as Dean was pushing you closer and closer to the edge. It wasn’t long before you were putty in Dean’s hands.  
Laying on the bed your chest was rising and falling as you rode out your high. Resting on his elbow he watched you with a proud smile.  
“You’re beautiful you know that right?”  
His kind words almost made you want to cry. There wasn’t another man on the planet who made you feel like Dean Winchester did.  
“Can I return the favor?” you nervously asked.  
“Only if you want to doll,” it was clear he wasn’t trying to pressure you.  
He laid back with his head resting on your pillow. Luckily this was something you had felt comfortable doing. In past relationship when you were attempting to put off sex you had gotten pretty good handjobs.  
Leaning up on your side you nervously reached your hands into his boxers. He was already hard from you grinding on him and all the making out you had been doing. He bit his bottom lip as you ran you hand up and down his length. He was bigger than you expect. Pulling your hands out of his boxers you pushed down the waistband freeing his excitement. As your hands pumped his length you watched as he adam’s apple bobbed and his bottom lip was still between his teeth.  
Your hand continued to work up and down as his hard length. Your eyes stayed locked on him watching him slowly falling apart.   
“Baby I’m getting close,” he groaned.  
“Okay,” you said lowly.  
Your hands continued to pump his length and it didn’t take long before he found his release. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to your.  
“You’re amazing,” he groaned pulling his lips away from yours.  
You moved and grabbed the tissues you had sitting on your nightstand. You cleaned off your hand and helped Dean clean his tone stomach. He pulled up his boxers and cuddled up next to you in bed.  
The two of you stayed away most of the night talking about random things. You didn’t care if you went to work on barely any sleep, and Dean said he didn’t need to sleep at all that Sam could drive to the next town.  
As the morning light shined your curtains and your alarm went off on your nightstand. Dean laid in bed watching you get ready for work. As you headed off to work you walked Dean to his car. He gave you one last kiss promising to talk to you soon.  
You had grown to learn that saying goodbye Dean Winchester was one of the hardest you had to do.


	5. I wish I could run to you

It was a busy day at the diner. You had already had a man yell at you for getting his order wrong, and then you managed to drop a freshly made apple pie. It was times like this you hated that you were so sensitive, but that’s just how you were. Your mother had started to see you tearing up so she sent you into the back to take some time to yourself. She knew the only thing that was going to help you was to step away from it all. She told you to make a new pie and relax.   
Standing in the back you were working by yourself making an apple pie. You weren’t sure you could continue waiting table today. Maybe it would be best if you just stayed in the back baking. It just wasn’t your day and you couldn’t wait for it to be over. You just wanted to go home and take a nice bubble bath and relax. You knew you shouldn’t let the asshole get to you, but you couldn’t help it.   
Reaching into the pocket of your apron you pulled out your phone. You found Dean’s name listed under your favorites and clicked on it. The phone ring three times before he answered the phone.  
“Hello,” he voice was low like he was trying to make sure nobody heard him.   
“Are you able to talk?”  
“Yeah give me one moment,” you heard him say. You heard the sound of Sam in the background, you were aware that who he didn’t want hearing your conversation.   
You looked down at the pie you had been making and sighed.   
“What’s going on darling?” He must of walked away from Sam to speak in private.   
“Some asshole at work yelled, then I dropped a whole pie and now I’m crying like a total baby,” you sighed thinking back to your terrible day.   
“Hey darling don’t let that asshole get you down,” he sighed on the other side. “You can also make another pie with your eyes closed. Nobody can make delicious pie like you darling.”  
“I’m trying not to let him get to me but it’s hard,” you reached up pushing away the tears that were threatening to fall. You knew you were being overly emotional but you couldn’t help it.   
“Where are you at?” You asked trying to get your mind off your terrible day.   
“We’re in Fargo.”  
He was nowhere close to you and you hated that. You wished he could kiss you and tell you that you are okay. It was times like this you hated that he traveled, you wanted nothing more in that moment for him to just hold you. You wished you he lived near you and you could go to him.   
“That’s far away,” you sighed.   
“I know it is.”  
Stepping back you leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. Pushing your hands through your hair you sighed wanting this day to be over.   
“What can I do to make you feel better?” He asked.   
“Nothing, not when you’re thousands of miles away.”  
“I wish I wasn’t so far away.”   
“I wish you were here with me,” walking over to the pie that seemed to be taunting you.   
“I wish I was there too,” you could picture his sad look on his face.   
“Enough about me, how has your day been?” You wanted him to distract you.   
“We just finished up in Fargo and we’re heading out. We don’t have a job so I’m not sure where we’re going to go next. Sam’s trying to find us another job right now.”  
You still had no clue what Dean’s job really was. Every time you asked about it Dean would dance around the question. You had dropped asking long ago. You knew there were part of Dean’s life just weren’t going to know about, and you were trying to expect that.   
“Maybe you could come this way while you wait for your next job,” you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed that you asked him to come see you. You had never actually asked him to come see you.  
“Darling I wish I could, but we could get another job at anytime.”  
Closing your eyes you took another deep breath. You knew damn well you couldn’t ask for him to come see you. That isn’t how this works with him. He’s only able to come by when your town is on the way to the next town.   
“Of course, sorry I asked,” once again your eyes had started to brim with tears. You hated how emotional you were today but you couldn’t help it.   
You met Dean almost two year ago and in that time he started slowly stealing little pieces of your heart. You saw him probably four times a year and each time you saw him he took a bigger piece of your heart. You were aware you probably weren’t the only girl he talked to, but to you he was the man who held any full attention. You couldn’t get enough of him and you wanted all he could give you.   
“Hey, never be sorry for asking to see me. I wish that I could drop everything and come see you.”  
A sad smile formed on your lips, “I should probably let you go I have to bake another apple pie to replace the one I dropped.”  
“If you need to talk just know I’m a phone call away,” he said.   
“Okay, goodbye Dean.”  
“Bye sweetheart.”  
You pressed the red end button and sighed looking down at your phone. Sliding your phone back into your apron you looked at the pie that seemed to be taunting you, reminding you how terrible your has been going.   
Working in the back you made two new pies. Hoping that if you somehow messed up again you would have a back up pie ready to go. The rest of the day you thought of Dean, but that was nothing new. There wasn’t a day that went by that you didn’t think of Dean Winchester.


	6. Meet me in the afterglow

It was the middle of the night when your phone started to ring. Your eyes slowly opened and a yawn passed your lips as you blindly reached for your phone. Looking at the screen you were surprised to see Dean’s name appear along with a photo you with him.  
Answering the phone you placed it against your ear, “hello.”  
“Sweetheart can you answer the front door?”  
“Yeah one minute,” you say without even thinking.   
Quickly you sat up in bed confused on how Dean was at your front door.  
You were dressed in nothing but an oversized shirt and a pair of undies. Quickly you jumped out of bed and practically ran down the hallway towards the front door. You pulled the front door open quickly and found Dean standing on the other side.  
“I thought you were in Fargo?” you asked.  
“I convinced Sammy to drive this way while we wait for our next job,” he reached forward resting his hand on your round face. His calloused thumb gently rubbed against your skin. “Darling I heard you had a bad day.”  
A smile formed on your lips that he drove out of his way to see you, “you drove twelve hours because I had a bad day?”  
Slowly he leaned forward with a wicked grin and gently pressed his lips to yours. His hand never left your skin as your lips moved together. Pulling his lips away from yours he rested his forehead against yours, “sweetie there is no one else I would of drive to see.”  
“It’s four in the morning how long do we have?” you needed to know how long until he left you again.  
“We don’t have another job yet, so you’re mine until Sam calls me with another job,” he reached up and placed his other hand on your cheek. He held your round face in both hands and just smiled at your for a long moment. “How about we go to your room and I can hold you in my arms and kiss away all your troubles?”  
“Okay,” your voice was shaky.  
Reaching down he took your hand in his and led you towards your room. He dropped your hand and stepped away to work on taking off his boots. Sitting on the edge of your bed you watched as he removed his boots, jacket, shirt, and finally his jeans. Standing in front of you in nothing but his boxers. You didn’t think you were ever get over the sight of him in nothing but his boxers. Standing up you stepped towards Dean and reached out examine his tattoo you had seen a few times. With a shaking hand you dragged your finger across his inked skin. His hazel eyes stayed locked on you as you touched his skin.  
“What’s the story behind this?” you asked as your finger continued to trace the ink.  
“Sammy and I both have these, it’s a brotherhood thing.”  
“I can’t believe you drove twelve hours to see me,” you looked up at him still in shock that he was standing in your room.  
“You had a bad day, and I thought you need to see me,” he smirked before leaning down and kissing your forehead.  
“Are you tired?”  
“Seeing you is more than enough to keep me awake,” and there was his signature charm. Sweet words like those were what gave you butterflies.  
Leaning down he pressed his lips to yours for a searing kiss. Strong hands rested on your sides holding your close to him as he kissed you like he needed you to breathe. His hands moved from your doughy sides down to your round butt. He squeezed your skin causing your giggle against his lips. Pulling his lips away from yours he smirk.  
“Dean I need to know something.” his hands still rested on your butt holding you close.  
“What do you need to know darling?”  
“I’m aware, I’m not your girlfriend or anything like that, but does this actually mean something to you?”  
His eyebrows knit together as he removed his hands from your butt. He reached up and pushed a loose piece of hair behind your ear, “sweetheart you mean the world to me. I’m personally a terrible boyfriend, but what I have with you feels like the closest thing I have to a home.”  
Your heart fluttered as a smile spread across your face, “I have a lot of issues, like I’m not always the most comfortable in my own skin. I can’t lie the idea of you seeing me naked terrifies me, but I trust you like I haven’t ever trust anyone.”  
He reached forward and played with the hem of your shirt, “I don’t think you realize how beautiful I think you are. You drive me absolutely wild, and if all we did for the end of time was kiss, that would be enough for me.”  
“I don’t think you’ll like what you see, hell half the time I don’t like what I see,” you gave him a sad smile as you were attempting to be brave.  
“(Y/N),” it was odd hearing him say your name. He normally called you darling or sweetheart.   
“Yeah?”  
“I can promise you I will like what I see. You know why I know that, because I find you stunning. I also love touching every part of your body, and I can’t wait to kiss my way across your beautiful skin,” he dropped the hem of your shirt and stepped back. “Whatever happens here is on your terms. I didn’t drive twelve hours to have sex with you. I drove all this way just to see you.” Reaching out you rest your hand on his tone stomach, “is there anyone else?”  
Silently he shook his head, “no and there never will be.”  
The room suddenly felt like it was spinning as you looked up at him through your eyelashes. “Show me how much I mean to you,” your voice was low and shaky. In your attempts to try to sound brave you still couldn’t hide that you were nervous.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes,” you stepped away and reached for the bottom of your shirt.  
With shaky hands you removed your shirt leaving you in nothing but a pair of undies. Closing your eyes you stood there in front of him exposed. You wrapped your arms around your doughy stomach in attempts to cover yourself. Your eyes opened as you felt his hands resting on your shoulders. Your brights eyes locked on his hazel ones as he ran his hands down your arms.  
“I’m not leaving, I still think you are beautiful,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to your bare shoulder.  
Stepping away from him you crawled onto your bed and looked up at him with hooded eyes. Standing at the edge of your bed he pushed his boxers down freeing himself. He stood in front of you naked and proud for a long moment before he reached for the top of your undies. Slowly he slid them down your thick thighs. As he dropped your undies on the floor next to his boxers you pushed your thighs together attempting to cover yourself slightly. Reaching forward he rested your hands on your knees and gently pushed them apart leaving you completely on display. Your breath caught in your throat as he looked at your core.  
“Every part of you is beautiful,” he groaned as he kneeled between your legs.  
You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. Silently you watched as Dean gently pressed his lips to the inside of your knee. He placed a trail of wet kisses across the inside of your thighs and stopped right at your mound. He looked up at you and gave you a smile almost asking permission.  
Slowly you nodded your head.  
As kiss lips brushed against your core you closed your eyes taking in the feeling. Dean Winchester wasn’t just skilled with his hands he was also very talented when it came to his mouth. As his tongue lapped at your sensitive nub his fingers toyed with your entrance. You gasped at his ability to make you feel like you hadn’t quite experienced before. With your head rolled back you moaned the name of the man who you was taking pieces of your heart every time he spoke to you. As he pushed you over the edge with very little effort he sat back watching your high take over you. He sported a proud smile knowing that you trusted him enough to do this.  
“Please kiss me,” you whispered sitting back on your elbows.  
“Darling I will do anything you ask me to,” he crawled over your curvy body. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours for a searing kiss.  
“Dean it’s you want more of?” you asked pulling your lips away from him.  
“I want anything you’re willing to give me.”  
“I want more with you,” you weren’t sure if you were just talking about sex or if meant you want everything with the man hovering over you.  
“Okay,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to your forehead.  
“I don’t have condoms, but I’m on birth control. It helps fix my hormones, and I’m clean.”  
He sat back on his hunches and looked at you for a long moment before saying, “I’m clean too I don’t ever sleep with a girl without a condom. Also I haven’t had sex with anyone other then my hand in about a year.”  
Your eyes went wide at his statement. You thought Dean was still sleeping his way across the country.  
“You haven’t?”  
“No darling.”  
“Okay well that’s awesome,” you rambled suddenly feeling nervous.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked resting hands hands on your round hips.  
“Yeah I am,” you smiled.  
“Okay sweetheart,” he leaned himself up with your entrance and looked at you with a look you couldn’t quite explain.  
Slowly he slid into you and stilled for a long moment. He moved so he was hovering over you. As he bottomed out he hovered over you leaning down to kiss your cheek as he was giving you time to adjust to the slight pain. You hadn’t had sex in years and your body needed some time to adjust. The way he was looking at you made you feel things you had never felt before. As his hips slowly started moving into your he made you feel like you were the only two people in the world. You hand taloned on his shoulder wanting to hold on to him and never wanting to let go of him. After this you never wanted him to leave you again.  
His lips moved down the base of your neck leaving gentle nips. Your other hand moved down and gripped his tone butt pulling him even closer to you.  
“Dean,” you moaned. You weren’t sure if you knew any other words then his name.  
“Baby,” he groaned with his lips against your skin.  
As his hips moved into yours at the same slow pace you gasped. You never wanted this to end. Leaning up he looked into your eyes and smiled at you causing your heart to skip a beat.  
He had you near the edge and it wouldn’t take much to push you off the cliff. Leaning forward you pressed your lips to his wanting every part of him. With his forehead pressed against your he pushed you over the edge. He followed right behind you and kissed you like he needed you to breathe as your lips continued to move together.  
As you both came down from your highs Dean laid on the bed next to you and pulled you close to his body. With your head resting on his chest he covered you both up before pressing his lips to the top of your head.  
As you laid in his arms you were well aware you were in love with Dean Winchester.


	7. Hell is when I fight with you

The bright sun was peeking through your curtains. The warm felt nice against your bare skin as you were cuddled up against Dean’s warm body. You were lucky you had the day off because you had no plans or getting out of bed today with Dean. You felt as if you were in heaven curled up next to him.  
The sound of a phone going off on the floor caused Dean to stirred.  
“You going to get that?” You asked rolling off of him. Lying on the bed next to him you were looking up at him with sleepy eyes.  
“Whoever it is they can wait,” he said before leaning over to press his lips to yours for a soft kiss.  
As he pulled away his lips from yours as his phone started ringing again.  
“I don’t think they can wait,” you gave him a soft smile.  
A groan passed his lips as he reached onto the floor and grabbed his boxers. Quickly he slid them in before grabbing his phone out of his jeans pocket.  
“What’s going on Sammy,” he said as he sat on the edge of your bed.  
Reaching onto the floor you grabbed your night shirt and pulled it on some you weren’t walking around naked. You weren’t anywhere near comfortable enough to be just casually walking around naked. “Nowhere, I just went out to get some food,” his statement made your heart drop. Of course he didn’t tell Sam he was going to see you. You weren’t even sure if Sam knew you existed.  
Your stomach twisted in knots at the thought that you were nothing more than Dean’s dirty little secret. You could think of a million reasons why Dean would keep you hidden. Your eyes brimmed with tears as you quickly got out of bed and rushed off to the bathroom. You didn’t want Dean to see you crying. Quickly you shut the bathroom door and took a deep breath still feeling hurt. Removing your night shirt you turned on water and gave it a moment to warm up as you looked at yourself in the mirror. It was one of those moments where you didn’t exactly like what you looking back at you. No matter how much you tried to love your body you still had moments like this where you just couldn’t. Tears started to slide down your cheek as you stepped away from the mirror. Pulling back the curtain you quickly stepped into the warm water.  
As the warm water washed over you, you let the heartbroken tears slide down your cheeks. You felt sick to your stomach that you had trusted Dean enough to bare yourself to him, just to have him keep you hidden away. You wanted to kick yourself it’s not like he was your boyfriend or anything. It wasn’t like you could ask him for much.  
The sound of the bathroom door opening caught your attention. Closing your eyes you leaned against the cool tile wall.  
“Sweetheart, you should of told me you were showering I would have joined,” you saw the shadow of him approaching the shower curtain.  
“Please you don’t come in,” you weren’t even sure if you said it loud enough for him to hear.  
His hand reached for the shower curtain but stopped.  
“Why don’t you want me to come in?”  
“Because I’m just something you keep hidden from the world,” you felt sick to your stomach saying it out loud.  
“Sweetheart what are you talking about?” His hand gripped the shower curtain but he didn’t open it. “Nobody knows about me, and why would they? I’m a big girl, and I’m obviously not your type. I’m just your dirty little secret,” the bile crawl up your throat as you said the words that made you sick.  
The shower curtain ripped open and his eyes locked on you as he stepped into the shower still dressed in his boxers.  
“You aren’t my dirty little secret,” his voice was low.  
“Dean nobody knows about me. I have been someone’s dirty little secret before. Where they say they want me, but they’re too embarrassed to with me. Out of self preservation I can’t let that happen to me again,” tears slid down your face as you look down at your feet. “I don’t even know anything about you. You only tell me enough to keep me from asking more questions.”  
You realized that you only let you know very little about his life.  
“You know more about me than most people,” he reached forward holding your face in his hands so you were looking up at him. “I’m hunter with Sam, we hunt monsters and demons. I’m trying to keep you safe. People I care tend to get hurt and I’m just trying to keep you safe.”  
His statement sounded like an insane lie. You didn’t know why he had to hurt you even more by lying to you.  
“You don’t have to lie to me. The thrill of the chase is over you got what you wanted,” you shook your head pulling away from him.  
“Sweetheart it’s not like that, this isn’t some game,” he reached for you again and you knocked his hands away. You couldn’t stand to have him touching you anymore.  
“You need to leave,” you stepped back further into the water getting as far enough away from Dean. “Please don’t kick me out. I’m telling you the truth.”  
Tears continued to stream down your face as your heart broke, “please leave.”  
He looked down at his feet with a look of pain like he was fighting the urge to cry. He stepped out of the shower and walked out of the bathroom.  
You jumped out of the shower and locked the door. If he walked back in you didn’t know if you could hold it together anymore. Leaning against the locked door tears slid down you cheek as you heard him hit his hand against the door.  
“Baby you can’t shut me out.”  
You were silent as you leaned against the door crying.  
The last thing he said before walking away from the door, “I love you, you weren’t ever my dirty secret.” His words made your stomach drop, and you weren’t sure if he meant them or if he was saying them to try to get you back. Pushing off the door with shaky arms you walked back over to the still running shower. Standing under the water you let the warm shower wash away your tears. Stood there for about fifteen minutes before you pulled yourself away. Shutting off the shower you dried off before putting back on your nightshirt. Walking into your bedroom you weren’t sure if you would find Dean waiting for you. You soon realized that Dean was long gone, and just like that all wonderful things must come to an end. You knew deep down inside you needed to let Dean explain but your own personal demons from your past were nowhere near gone.


	8. I’m the one who burned us down

It had been twenty-four hours since you kicked Dean out of your house. You felt like a complete mess to say the least. You were sitting on you living room couch still dressed in your pajamas. The TV was playing the Notebook, for some reason you thought the way to get over a broken heart was by watching that made you cry.   
You had in an hour before you had to go into work for the lunch shift. You were half tempted to call in sick, but you knew your mother would see right through that lie.  
Slowly you pulled yourself off the couch and went off to your bedroom to get ready for work. Looking through your closet you pulled out a pair of jeans to wear and an oversized sweater. Brushing your hair you pulled it away from your face. Looking in the mirror it was very obvious that you had spent the last twenty-four hours crying. No amount of makeup could hide you puffy eyes. Turning on the faucet you held your hands under the water and gently splashed some water on your face attempting to wash away the tears that had stained your cheeks.  
Looking in the mirror your took a deep breath attempting to gather yourself.  
Stepping away from the mirror you walked out of the bathroom and grabbed your purse. Heading off to work you really helped this shift went quickly you didn’t really want to put a fake smile on and try to act like nothing was wrong.  
As you entered the diner you were greeted by your mother.  
“Sweetie could you possibly make an apple pie?” your mom asked taking your purse from you. “Yeah sure,” you gave her a sad smile.  
Walking into the back you put on an apron before getting the stuff to make pie from the fridge. You hoped that making a pie would keep your mind off of everything. As you made the pie you tried your hardest to not think about anything other than making the pie. You put the pie in the oven and set the timer.  
Walking over to the register you grabbed your notepad you used for taking orders and walked over to a new customer who had just walked in. It was an elderly couple who came in pretty often. Putting on your best fake smile you took their orders.  
As you walked over to give Jimmy who was working the grill the order. The sound of the bell on the door caused you to look up. Turning around you found Sam Winchester walking in. You had met him the first time you met Dean and had seen him once or twice since that first meeting. You didn’t expect to see him, you thought for sure he would of left town after you kicked Dean out. You sure as hell hadn’t expected to see Sam walking into your family’s diner.  
You wanted to turn around to tell your mom to take his orders but she was nowhere to be seen. Swallowing your pride you walked over to the table and gave Sam a sad smile.  
“What can I get for you?” you asked hoping he had no clue who you were, but you had a gut feeling that he was well aware of who you were.  
“So you’re the girl who has us driving through this town all the time?” Sam said speaking up.  
“Sam what are you doing here?” You ask.   
“Can you sit down and talk for a little while?” Sam asked looking up at you with a soft look on his face.  
“Yeah let me tell my mom to take over the tables.”  
Walking away you went to the back where you mom was.   
“Can you pull the pie out in ten and take care of my tables? I need to talk to this guy Sam,” you asked.   
“Does this Sam guy have anything to do with the reason you’re heartbroken?” Your mom asked.   
Your mom knew you well and you were well aware that you couldn’t hide anything from her. She could tell just by looking at you that you were heartbroken.  
“He’s didn’t break my heart but his brother did,” you gave her a sad smile.   
“Okay sweetie hear him out,” your mom took the timer from you and patted you back.   
Walking back over to the table Sam was sitting at. You place a cup of coffee in front of him and then sat down across from him. You stared at him not even knowing what to say to him. You weren’t even sure how much he knew about you.  
“Dean’s been a total mess since he left your place,” Sam said speaking up as poured a packet sugar into the cup of black coffee that was sitting on the table in front of him.  
“He’s not the only one,” you said lowly.  
“I haven’t ever seen him this messed up over a girl.”  
“Did you even know about me until yesterday?” You asked looking up at him.   
Sam looked down at the table before looking up at you, “honestly no. He wasn’t hiding you because he was ashamed of you. He was just trying to keep you safe.”  
Leaning back against the booth you wanted to laugh at him mentioning keeping you safe, “what does he need to keep me safe from?”  
“What we do for a living. Were hunters we put our lives in the line and Dean doesn’t want people thinking they can use you to get to us. We’ve made a lot of enemies over the years and if people think that can find someone to get to us, they will.”  
You knit your eyebrows together, “are you being serious about hunting monster?”  
Everything he was saying to you just didn’t feel real. You had gone your whole life thinking monsters weren’t real, and suddenly Sam was saying that everything Dean had told you was true.  
Slowly he nodded his head, “I lost my first love Jess to a demon. They used her to get to me. Dean isn’t the type of guy to fall in love but things are different with you. Hell he had me driving through this town constantly to see you.”  
Your heart aches for Sam’s loss. You suddenly felt like such a fool for not believing Dean. You let your past cloud your judgement. Over past dating nightmares had caused you to build up walls in attempts to protect yourself.  
“Is he gonna break my heart?” You asked needing to know.   
Sam shook his head, “he says he loves you and when Dean cares about someone he will go to the ends of the world for them. I think you’re the one for him,” Sam reached out and took your hand in his. “You need to at least talk to him.”  
“Tell him I’ll hear him out.”  
“Okay thank you. Also just so you know Dean was going on about how pretty you are and he’s not wrong,” his comment made you smile.   
“Thank you Sam. Did you want a piece of pie with your coffee?” you asked as you got out of the booth.   
“If I had a piece of pie without Dean he might kill me,” he let out a soft chuckle. “How much do I owe you for the coffee?”  
“It’s on the house,” you walked away from the booth smiling.   
Worked your shift until the sun started setting. Hanging your apron up you walked out of the diner saying farewell to your dad who was working the dinner shift. Walking outside you found familiar face leaning against the hood of his impala. You took a deep breath before walking over to his car. You needed to be brave and let him know exactly how you felt.   
“Sammy said he talk to you,” he said speaking up as you stopped a foot away from him.   
“He said you love me,” you truly wanted to believe the man in front of you loved you.   
“I do love you. You mean the world to me. I never meant to make you feel like you were my dirty secret. I was just trying to keep you safe. I watch Sammy lose the girl he loved and it terrifies me that something could happen to you,” he reached out and took you hand.   
“I get you have a dangerous job, but I need more from you then just seeing you every so often. I can’t have this be just some casual thing.”  
“Sweetheart this is far from casual. I’m all in with you, I’ll drive through this town as often as humanly possible if I get to hold you and spend time with you,” he pushed himself off the hood and stood close to you.   
“So does that make you my boyfriend or something?”  
“I’ll be whatever you want me to be baby,” he rested his hand on your round cheek.   
“Can I tell my parents about you?”   
He nodded, “Yeah but don’t go putting my name on Facebook.”  
He made you laugh, of course Dean Winchester was the type of man to be Facebook official.   
“I’m not big into making it social media official,” you leaned in closer to him.   
“So you love me Dean?”   
“Oh yeah I love you,” he smirked before pressing his lips to you. He kissed you like he hadn’t seen you in forever. You felt those sparks you always felt with him.   
Pulling his lips away from yours he asked, “so what asshole do I have to kill for breaking your heart.”  
“It was an asshole back in college who liked me but didn’t want to be seen out with a big girl,” you sighed thinking back to that heart break all those years ago.   
“Do me a favor and don’t think about that dick ever again. He was obviously too stupid to see how beautiful you are,” he winked at you before pressing his lips to yours once again.   
Resting your nose against his you asked, “what do you say you take me up to our spot?”  
“Did you just want to see the lights?” he asked.   
“Maybe,” you winked.   
Stepping away from Dean you walked over to the passenger side and slid in. Dean quickly got into the car and drove you up to your spot up on the side of the road where he had take you many times before. Unbuckling your seatbelt you got out and walked over to the hood and leaned against it. Dean followed and walked over and stood next to you. He put his arms across your shoulders and pulled in closer to him. Looking up you smiled at him. Leaning up you pressed your lips to his.   
He moved so he was standing in front of you and lift you so you were sitting on the hood. His lips moved against yours as his hands rested on the sides of your neck. Pulling his lips away from yours his teeth gently tugged on your bottom lip.   
“Why don’t we take this to the back seat?” You asked holding onto his jacket.   
“What happened to we can’t have sex in my car?” he says thinking back to the handful of times you told him having sex in his car wasn’t an option.  
“Well you kind of proved yourself to me,” you smile.   
Stepping away from you he stared as you slowly jumped off the hood. Taking his hand you led him towards the back seat. Dropping his hand you slid into the backseat. Standing outside the car he removed his jacket and tossed it into the front seat before he moved so he was sitting next to you. Silently you both sat there smiling at each other like love sick teenagers.   
Sitting there for a solid minute neither of you said anything you just smiled looking forward. The tension was thick between you.  
“Darling come here,” he said reaching for you.   
He helped move you so you were sitting on his lap. Your hands rested on his chest as his hands gripped you doughy sides. Leaning forward you rested your forehead against his as you lower half grinds against jean clad thighs. Once again were a pair of horny teens dry humping in the back of his car, but this time things were different. Now you weren’t afraid for him to see you naked. This time you weren’t afraid to admit you had fallen in love with the man who was below you. This time he loved you too.  
“You’re killing me darling,” he says with his lips brushing against yours.  
Leaning away from him you removed your sweater and tossed it on the floorboard. Without a second though his hand reached up hold your breast.   
“You can take it off,” you say looking down at him.  
He doesn’t say anything as his hands move behind you to unclasp your lavender bra. You bra is barely hanging on as your straps rest gently on your shoulders. His hands reach up and gently pushing your straps down your shoulders.   
As you sit on his lap bare from the waist up he stares at you for a long moment almost taking in the sight of you. You wanted to feel self-conscious but the way he was looking at you, you couldn’t. His eyes were bright and filled with wonder as he stared at you. Reaching up you pushed your hair behind your ears as you stared back at him.  
“Dean?” you say speaking up.  
“Yeah darling?” his eyes look up at yours.  
“I love you,” it’s three simple words that you are relieved that you can finally say freely.  
“I love every single part of you,” he reached up resting his hand on you side of your neck. Slowly his thumb brushed the center of your neck and you felt a butterflies flutter in your stomach in anticipation for what was going to come.  
Reached down you placed with the bottom of his shirt. He got the message and removed his hands from your skin and removed his shirt tossing it on the floor next to your sweater.  
Taking his face in your hands you leaned forward connecting your lips to his for a heated kiss. You kissed him as if you needed him to breath. You loved him so much you weren’t sure how you had gone your whole life without him.   
As your lips continued to move together his hands reached down and unbuckled your jeans. His hands slid into the front of your jeans. You lips moved together as his fingers slid between your folds. Leaning your head back you moaned as his fingers brushed your sensitive nub.  
“You need to lose these jeans,” he said through baited breath.   
Silently you nod you head as he removes his hands from your pants. You crawl off his lap and sit next to him. He moves so you laying down on the seat and he hovering over you. His hands make quick work of sliding your jeans down your thick thighs.  
laying on the seat left in only your cotton panties your legs are pushed together as you watched Dean make quick work of ridding himself of his jeans and boxers. He’s left completely bare and standing proud as he reached for his wallet. Pulling out a foil packet he quickly slid the rubber down his hard length.   
His hands rested on your knees and slowly slid them a part.   
“I think you need to lose those cute panties,” he says as his hands reach for your cotton panties. He hooked his fingers in the waistband and slid them down your chubby thighs.  
Crawling over you he slowly slid into you causing you to gasp. As your bodies moved as one in the backseat his lips were connected to yours.  
His thrust were slow and deliberate. He moved as if he knew exactly what you needed. Your hands held his face as you moved together.  
As the coil in your stomach tightened you reached crashed your lips into his. His lips muffled the sounds of your moans of pleasure. Hands continued to hold his face as he pulled away looking into your lust blown eyes.  
You move like the ocean as your bodies move together.   
“I’m close,” you moaned.  
“Let go baby,” he says with his lips ghosting your.  
He pushed you over the edge and he fell right behind you. He still in you and peppered gentle kisses across your jaw as you rode out your high.   
He pulls away removing himself from you, and you reached for him already missing his touch. He rid himself of the used condom. Sitting up you pulled your knees into you chest and looked over at Dean who was still attempting to catch his breath.  
“Hey Dean,” you say reaching down for you sweater.  
“Yeah darling?” he asked reaching for his boxers.  
“Thank you for not giving up on me,” you know a lot of guys would of ran away with all the walls you had put up, but luckily Dean didn’t run away.  
“I won’t ever give up on you,” he says smiling.  
Looking over at him you know he’s telling the truth and you don’t plan on ever giving up on him either. You loved him, and he loved you. It might scare you to know end, but he’s worth it. You knew deep down inside that he’s the one.


End file.
